


the porno parody of shrek

by isaiah_is_the_blob



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaiah_is_the_blob/pseuds/isaiah_is_the_blob
Relationships: big dick ogre/witch with healing magic
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	the porno parody of shrek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).




End file.
